You and me, forever
by mckono97
Summary: It's Mako and Korra's 6 month anniversary and Korra was expecting something more than breakfast in bed but Mako thinks differently. Will one of them back down before their relationship is destroyed for good?


**A/N: My first Legend of Korra story! **

Korra woke up in the face of sunshine, she groaned and rolled over to see an empty space next to her. She was about to get up when a certain firebender boyfriend of hers walking toward her with the biggest grin, holding a tray of food.

"Hey sweetie, what's all this?" Korra said as she planted a kiss on Mako's lips.

"Really? Korra you don't remember?" Mako said, his face dropping with disappointment evident all over his face.

"Oh Mako relax honey, of course I remembered. Happy 6 month anniversary." Korra chuckled as Mako returned to his grin.

"Happy 6 month anniversary too Korra, enjoy the food!" Mako announced excitedly.

"Oh my God this is delicious! This is like, THE best food I've ever had!" Korra said as she stuffed food in her mouth. Mako was lost in the moment for a bit, just putting aside all the stuff about being the Avatar, she was this adorable 17 year old girl, the girl that he was undoubtedly in love with.

"What are you staring at? What do I have some food on my face?" Korra asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just that… you're beautiful you know that?" Mako smiled gently as Korra blushed a little.

"So what else have you got planned for us today?"

"I-I uh… I kinda only have this… I didn't know that you wanted more…" Mako said, a little guilty as Korra's face dropped.

"Seriously Mako?" Korra asked, clearly annoyed.

"Korra I'm sorry I just didn't think that you woul-" Mako started apologetically.

"That I would what Mako? That I would want to do nothing? That I wouldn't want to do anything on our 6th month anniversary? Because I did okay, and I thought you would've made today a little more special." Korra said, albeit a little childishly as she started to get dressed.

"Korra I-"

"No no I'm done Mako. I'm done being the one making all the effort in the relationship." Korra said angrily.

"Korra that's a little unfair don't you think?"

"Yea? Well here's what I got for you." Korra said as she tossed him a package. He opened it and saw a small item. It was what looked to be a expensive compass, with the engraving 'So you'll always find your way back to me.' etched onto the backside. Mako was shocked, this made his breakfast in bed seem like crap.

"Korra I-I… How-w did you even afford this?" Mako exclaimed.

"I spent most of my savings that I saved up since arriving in Republic City. I'm just gonna head off to train with Tenzin, see you later." Korra said, clearly down. This left an extremely guilty Mako, who didn't know what to do. He never had time for a girlfriend before Asami, and when he was with Asami, she was always the one with the fancy stuff and spontaneous gestures.

"Great job Mako, you really messed up this time." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"So Korra, how's the magical romance going?" Jinora inquired as they walked back into the temple.

"It's going _great_ Jinora, just great." Korra avoided.

"Oh yea Korra how are you doing with Mako huh huh huh? Can I be a bridesmaid at your wedding can I can I?" Ikki asked excitedly.

"Oh here we go again, guys I'm sorry but I don't have time for this today."

"The volcano story could still work you know."

* * *

"Bo? Mako? You guys in here?" Korra called out, collapsing onto the couch after a tiring session of air bending training. When she received no callback, she got up and searched the rooms for any signs of them. She stumbled across a note on the table.

_Korra,_

_I've been a massive jerk to you, and I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you, meet me at City Tower._

_Yours forever,_

_Mako._

As confused as she was, she got up and headed toward City Tower, trying to make sense of what Mako was planning. She knew she had been extremely childish and was already going to apologise to him. When she went through the doors, she found an attendant already there, waiting for her.

"Avatar Korra, your boyfriend is waiting upstairs, _all the way up. _" The attendant said, smiling then left without another word.

"Okay…" Korra climbed alot of stairs to get to the top of the tower, but when she got to the top level, it was all empty, except for one note left on the floor.

_To the roof._

"Mako?" She said as she climbed onto the roof. Greeting her was a very worried looking Mako with blankets and a picnic basket laid out.

"Korra you came! Listen I'm so sorry for not paying enough attention, you're right I haven't been the boyfriend I should be and i apolo-" Mako spluttered out as Korra interrupted him.

"No Mako, I should be the one apologising. It wasn't fair of me to blame you for everything, I have my faults and you have to be given credit for handling all of them. So what I'm really trying to say is… I'm sorry." Korra said, smiling as she planted a gentle kiss on Mako's sweet lips.

"Well you were always telling me about how beautiful star gazing was back in the North Pole, so I…found the tallest point in Republic City for us because… star gazing isn't something you should be doing alone. Look, I know this isn't muc-"

"Isn't much? Mako this is perfect! This is all I wanted really, I didn't realise it in the morning, but this is really all I wanted. A night with you, doing something we would both like. Really… this whole thing, it's perfect, I love this but most importantly… I love you Mako." Korra said as she leaned in for a kiss, to which Mako gladly obliged to.

"You know, my mother asked me why I was so hell bent on going back to Republic City, I told her it was because you and I were forever." Korra recalled as Mako grinned and leant down to kiss Korra on her forehead.

"And you know what? I knew I was right." Korra said, with no hints of doubt. The world was pretty crazy at the moment, with Republic City being rebuilt and everything, things were really unstable and unsure. Korra was glad though, at least she had one thing she was sure about now.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews section!**


End file.
